Never lose hope
by Erika2392
Summary: A one shot on how I picture the Rucas kiss in Girl Meets Texas is going to go.


**Author's note:** So yesterday when the Texas promo came out, I freak out because I didn't want a love triangle to happen. I seen that happen too many times and it never ends well. But then I realize that the promo is probably a miss understanding to what the episode is actually about because I remember they did that to Riley Town. And Disney always does that. They like to make their promos dramatic but when you see the episode, is not what you thought it was. So don't worry about this episode because I'm pretty sure the promo is not what we think it is, and we ended up freaking out over nothing. Lol So I decided to do this one shot on how I picture the Rucas kiss in Texas since it's been confirm that there will be a Rucas kiss which I think will happen in Texas part 3. So hope you guys like this story.

* * *

Riley sat alone on a bench, outside Topanga's, her emotions was all over the place after the talk she had with her friends in the bay window yesterday.

Earlier Farkle came by to check up on Riley to make sure she was okay. He comfort Riley and told her that she shouldn't over react and assume something was happening between Lucas and Maya because they will never hurt her like that and Lucas still has feelings for Riley. She told him, that he's right because it turn out to be a big miss understanding.

When Maya told Riley in class that something happen between her and Lucas, Riley's heart shattered because she thought what she's been thinking for a while that something was going on between Lucas and Maya was actually true.

She didn't want to believe it was true but when Maya said, "Riley, something happen between me and Lucas." She looked at Lucas with confused and hurt eyes and then she looked back at Maya.

Riley didn't know what to think anymore. She excuse herself and left the classroom because she didn't want Maya to say what happened even though she has a feeling of what she was talking about.

When she got home, she sat at her bay window and was feeling hut, confused, and betrayed and she just didn't feel like talking to anyone.

But later on, Lucas and Maya came though the bay window and sat by Riley. She looked at them with a hurt expression and didn't say anything.

Maya sighed and tells Riley what Riley is thinking is not what she thinks and explains that what happened between her and Lucas was that they had a talk and argument that she's been wanted to tell Riley about the secret she thinks she found out about her that she thinks Riley sees Lucas as a brother. When she told Lucas, he was upset because he doesn't want Riley to see him that way. When Riley heard that, she was more confused and didn't know what to think.

Then Cory, Topanga, and Auggie walked into Riley's room. Cory looked like he was ready to kill Lucas, but Maya explain everything and it was all a big miss understanding as to what Riley thought. She then explain what she's been trying to tell Riley was that she thinks she found something about Riley that she might see Lucas as a brother.

Topanga told Maya, "Honey, I know you love Riley and care about her, but you know you can't tell her how she feels. Only Riley knows how she feels and you may think you found something about Riley but you know when you are too close to someone, you can't always see their feelings straight."

Maya thought for a second and finally realized the truth and how wrong she was. Now she feels guilty about the whole thing. But now Riley is confused and doesn't know what to think.

Topanga told Lucas and Maya to let Riley be alone and think things through about her feelings.

And that's what Riley's been doing all day, thinking what occurred yesterday in the bay window. When Farkle talk to Riley, it help a little but she's still a little confused and doesn't know what to do.

"Hi" said a voice that always made her heart skip a beat.

She look up and saw Lucas standing in front of her.

She smiled. "Hi." She got up and was now standing in front of him.

"I've been wanted to talk to you about this whole thing that happened yesterday. But um first..are you okay?"

Riley chuckle a little and run her hand though her hair. "Honestly, I don't know. I'm just confused and my emotions are just all over the place."

Her voice begin to crack a little. "I mean first I thought something was going on between you and Maya. I thought you guys had feelings for each other, and I didn't want to believe it. I try not to let it bother me like with the whole perfect couple yearbook thing that happen a few months ago. But, I just didn't know what to think and I was confused. Then when Maya said that something happen between you two, I just felt more confused and hurt and I didn't want to believe it. That's why I left the class room."

"Riley-"

"But then Maya said it was just a big miss understanding because she was trying to say that I might see you as a brother? Which got me more confused."

"Riley-"

"But then my mom says that Maya shouldn't tell me how I feel because I should know how I feel and Maya was the one that was confused and now I just don't know what to think anymore. I'm just so lost. First I was so hurt because I thought something was going on between you two, but it was a big miss understanding. Then, got confused to what Maya said that I might see you as a brother, but then my mom said it's not true cause Maya was just confused but now I'm confused and my emotions are all over again and-"

But Riley didn't finish her sentence since Lucas grab Riley's face and kiss her. He pulls away and Riley was shock and surprise. "Huh what?"

Lucas smirks at her. "I just thought it was time for my moment." Riley couldn't help but blush.

"Are you confused now about your feelings for me?" Riley shook her head "No."

Lucas smiles and chuckles. "Good." And he pulls her in for a tight warm hug.


End file.
